Domination
by Deandra
Summary: Theodwyn gets creative in enforcing her will. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 118 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 118 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**_A/N: Based on an actual detail from my own childhood._**

**Domination**

**(March, 16 IV)**

While standing in the Golden Hall, chatting with Gamling one afternoon, Eomer chanced to look over just as his eldest daughter passed through the room, and he beheld one of the strangest sights his eyes had ever seen in his home. All things considered, he thought the matter worth further investigation.

By the time he reached the hall, Theodwyn had disappeared from sight, but he moved toward the nursery on a hunch that might be where she was headed. His instincts stood him in good stead, and there he found the door ajar where Theodwyn had not closed it entirely when she entered.

Quietly he took up position where he would not be seen or heard, and peered through the crack. Theodwyn, as was her wont, was giving the other children in the room instructions on what she wanted them to do, and in her hand was one of Morwen's dolls. _Was it his imagination that the children flinched whenever Theodwyn gesticulated with the doll to emphasize her point?_

And then it happened. Eothain's eldest son, a toddler of only three years, dared balk at Theodwyn's directions. In a flash, she lashed out with the doll, catching the boy on the arm with the doll's wooden head and eliciting a howl of pain as he stumbled back out of her reach.

Eomer nearly choked trying to hold back a laugh. For several days now, the parents had been wondering where their children were getting the odd bruises that had been showing up on various parts of their bodies, but the children remained extremely reluctant to explain. Little wonder, with Theodwyn intimidating them so!

Shaking his head in disbelief, Eomer strode into the room. He could not miss the look of relief on Brandir's little face, and the others seemed equally pleased that a grown up was present to temporarily halt Theodwyn's assault. Leveling his gaze on Theodwyn, Eomer extended his hand. "I do not think that is the proper use for Morwen's doll, Theodwyn. In the future, I do not want you striking the other children with this, or anything else. Is that clear?"

Theodwyn mutinously frowned at him as she handed over the doll, "But they were bothering me! They would not do what I said!"

"That is not a reason to strike them. They do not have to do everything you tell them, just to suit your whims! If you are looking after them, and keeping them from harm, then they must obey, but they do not have to play according to your rules and choice. If you cannot play with them, without bullying them, then you will play alone."

Crossing her arms in a huff, Theodwyn stormed from the room, obviously unhappy with having her authority challenged. The others, however, clearly breathed a sigh of relief. Eyeing them with kindness, Eomer instructed, "If Theodwyn ever hits you again, I want to know about it. She should not do that, and I want you to tell someone if she does."

Turning quickly, he hurried from the room, fighting the inclination to laugh uproariously at the whole matter. He had made it halfway back to the Golden Hall, when he met his wife exiting a room. She raised an elegant eyebrow at him, standing before her with a doll tucked into the crook of his arm.

It took a moment for Eomer to register the source of her amusement, until he noticed where her gaze kept flicking, and then he flushed red with embarrassment. Handing the offending item to her he informed, "I have discovered the source of the children's injuries of late. Theodwyn discovered the wooden head of Morwen's doll made a fine weapon. She has been smacking anyone who dared to argue with her. I assured her she would not do it anymore or she would play alone."

Lothiriel blanched at this news and nodded. As the two turned to go their separate ways, each distinctly thought they heard a snicker from the other.

THE END

1/7/07 – 1/24/07

A/N2: I wasn't much on dolls as a kid, but I did discover the ones with the hard, plastic heads were an excellent way to keep my two brothers in line. When you're the only girl, you need some sort of defense…

Theodwyn, 8; Theomund, 6; Morwen, 2; Miren's 2nd daughter, 8; Brandir (son of Eothain), 3

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
